A (K)night to Remember
by Lenny For the Win
Summary: A steamy, if a bit cliché, romance between the knight (protagonist), and a number of fair maidens.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ** **This story contains mature content that is not suitable for all audiences. Enjoy!**

I eased myself into the bath. The hot water felt amazing on my aching muscles. I let out a deep sigh. This is exactly what I needed. I was just settling in when I heard a knock at the door.

"Um, excuse me sir but you forgot a towel." It must have been one of the maids.

Now that I thought about it, I had forgotten to bring a towel into the bath with me.

"Thank you, just leave it outside the door. I will pick it up when I'm done." I called out to her. Hopefully she could hear alright.

"But sir, if I leave it outside the door one of the other maids might pick it up before you get a chance to use it," her soft voice replied.

Hmmm, I hadn't thought of that. "Okay, just set it inside the door then." I watched as the door opened just a crack, and I saw a pair of beautiful brown eyes peer at me.

"It's okay, you can come in." I assured her. She slowly opened the door. In her hand she held a fluffy towel. When she entered, she made sure to keep her face downcast, as she handed me the towel. I stood from the bath and wrapped the towel around myself.

"It's okay, you can look now." She raised her head slowly, and for the first time I got a good look at her face. She was amazingly pretty. Her chocolate brown hair peeked out from under her bonnet; strands of which cascaded down her face. Her apron seemed to accentuate the curves of her body. I couldn't help but feel very conscious of myself. It was then that I noticed she was observing me as well. It caused my member to twitch.

I cleared my throat. "Ahem, is that all?" I wondered what else she needed.

She jumped slightly at the sudden inquisition. Her eyes meeting mine briefly, then staring at the floor once more. She really was red in the face. It was cute.

"I… I'm so-sorry sir I didn't mean to stare. It's just I've never se-seen a knight b-before and after everything you've done for the Kingdom I-I… wanted to thank you myself…"

Ah, so that's what it was. She was a fan. I guess word of my deeds preceded me. I was about to speak up, when she continued.

"I-I… wanted to be of service to you. You seemed tired after your long journey…and…"


	2. Chapter 2

"I-I… wanted to be of service to you. You seemed tired after your long journey…and…and…" she barely managed to sputter out.

I wondered what she meant. Here I was in nothing more than a towel, with a pretty girl standing in front of me, offering her service.

She looked up at me again. This time when our eyes met she didn't look away. Her face was flushed red from her nose to the tips of her ears, but she held my gaze. In my mind I knew she was just a maid, but I couldn't help but feel like maybe she was more than that.

A few moments of silence passed and I could feel my own cheeks beginning to heat up. Her outfit truly was quite small, and my eyes couldn't help but drift down her perfect figure.

I noticed where she was looking as well, and in a split second I decided what I was going to do.

I began to move, slowly walking towards her. My gaze never leaving hers. Her eyes were jewels that sparkled with passionate light, calling me forward, urging me to continue.

I stood in front of her, our bodies only inches apart. I took her hand, and she sucked in her breath. I placed her hand in the middle of my chest, her amazingly soft skin was smooth against mine.

"You're chest…it's…warm…" she gazed in wonder at my lean muscles, hardened from years of training and active service under the king. I smiled warmly and took her face in my hands.

I could feel my heart racing as I cradled her. Her skin was softer than any satin, and smoother than any silk.

I leaned in close, and whispered in her ear. "I can think of a few ways you can be of service to me, if you're interested…" I pulled back slightly and gazed into her eyes once more. I was confident in myself. I knew what I wanted, and here it was before me, mere inches away.

She nodded slowly, the strands of hair in her face swaying slightly. I brushed them aside and leaned in once more. This time, however, I didn't go for her ear.

Her lips, which had looked so soft and luscious, felt like a dream. I pressed myself against her, enveloping myself in her warmth.

"S…s-…sir…" she breathed into me between kisses. Our lips wrapped around each others, seeming to fuse together. The soft, warm, wet, sensation caused my body to throb uncontrollably, but I managed to retain some of my composure.

I pulled away from her passionate lips and whispered, "Why don't you show me what you can do." I took a step back and grabbed her hand once more.

I moved her hand slowly down my chest. She cooed as it passed over my abdomen.

"They're so big," she whispered in surprise. I couldn't help but smile at the expression on her face. Lips slightly parted, she stared in wonder at my stomach. I let her hand rest there for a while, enjoying the sensation on my skin.

Then, ever so gently, I continued to push her hand down, towards the edge of the towel still wrapped around waist.

When her hand reached the base of my pride she let out a small gasp. With one swift movement I removed the towel and stood bare; presenting myself to her.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading and leaving a review. I plan on updating weekly, so make sure to follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

"You…like what you see?" I inquired. She had gone silent. The sight must have shocked her, it wouldn't have been the first time my "Johnson" had taken a lady's breath away.

She slumped to her knees, facing my manliness head on. "It's… so big," she gasped with a smile, her eyes twinkling.

The way her eyes stared, transfixed on my Excalibur caused me to blush with embarrassment, and caused "it" to twitch.

She jumped back and squeaked in surprise. "Ehhh, i-it moved." Her voice was one of shock mixed with wonder and curiosity. I couldn't help but be aroused.

"It's going to do a lot more than twitch," I whispered seductively. "Are you prepared to provide the kind of service I require?" It was all on the table now. My soldier had entered the battle field, and now he anxiously awaited his orders.

She looked up at me, and for the first time I wondered, what if she refused me? I hadn't stopped to consider it. If that were to happen I would be a laughing stock. The great knight, refused by a maid. Even after she had seen him in nothing but his skin. I could not fathom the humility. Taking a deep breath, I smiled.

"Look here," I grasped my fifth appendage in one hand. "It isn't that scary, now is it?" I proffered it to her, hoping my gentle prodding would help her to overcome her sudden shyness.

She looked at my pride once again. I could feel her gaze ignite my inner lust fueled fire, and I began to swell up.

Her eyes widened as I expanded to my full length. If she wasn't already afraid, I was convinced she was now. The twelve inch cock sat in front of her, mere inches from her face. Leaning down, I took her had once again.

"Do I have to tell you what I want you to do now?" I asked gently as I guided her hand up my thy.

Just then, I noticed the determined look that had beset her face. She slipped her hand out of my grasp and firmly gripped shaft. A wave of pure ecstasy washed over me, followed by a wave of chills. Her hands, which had looked so soft and fragile, gripped me with unknown strength. I was completely in her care.

Humming softly with pleasure, I smiled again. "Please take care of me," I whispered. "And I'll be sure to take care of you."

 **Author's Note: I'm going all the way with this one, if couldn't already tell. Also, let me know what you think of the new title. Next part will be posted soon. X3**


	4. Chapter 4

Her hand moved faster and faster, every movement giving me immense pleasure. It wasn't long until I felt a pressure begin to build in me. "I'm going to cum, brace yourself." I warned her. Then, like a great dam breaking loose, like a volcano erupting, or a cascading waterfall, I came.

"Uwahh…" she cried, as wave after wave of my seed splattered her face and hair. "You have so much!"

I smiled deviously. "Good girl. Now, it's your turn." Without giving her a chance to respond, I pushed her down onto the tiled floor on her back. I spread her legs apart and thrust my hand into her exposed panties.

"Ooooo.. aaah, waaa," she cried in ecstasy. I worked my hand quickly, rubbing her as she moaned with pleasure. My hand began to get very wet, and I could tell she was nearing her peak. With my other hand I fondled her large breasts. While enjoying the softness in my grip, I continued to pleasure her pussy. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. "I can't it anymore…" she moaned. "I think I'm going to melt."

I pulled my hand off of her, now sopping wet, pussy, much to her displeasure. "Now, now," I scolded. "We can't have you cumming just yet." She squirmed with discomfort as I teased. Moving up her body I admired her maid uniform. Her giant bust threatened to burst from the seems. I grabbed the front of her uniform and with a swift movement, tore the front open.

"Aaaah, my dress" she gasped. I paid no mind. Before me lay bare, her exposed chest. Two glorious peaks, topped with rock hard nipples. I leaned forward and began to suck vigorously. Swirling my tongue around her nipples, I enjoyed the softness her breasts.

I looked up at her as I nibbled on her nipple. "Uuunnnhhh," she moaned, and I felt myself getting hard once more. With my hand I began stroking her pussy once more. She was wetter than ever before, and I was ready to go.

I pulled myself off of her breast with a satisfying sound and faced her sopping panties. I quickly removed them and enjoyed the sweet smell. Casting them aside I pressed my face in close and began to pleasure her with my mouth. My tongue worked fast and soon the sound of her orgasm followed by a rush of fluids filled my senses.

"I- I'm cumming!" I opened my mouth and lapped up the sweetness. I pulled away and kissed her chest once again. Then while she was still riding the aftershocks of her first orgasm, I placed my penis at the entrance of her vagina and began to rub myself against it.

Her moans echoed around the bath as I continued to pleasure her. I pushed forward, the tip of my cock pushing into her. I was met with some resistance. She was a virgin? The realization almost stopped me in my tracks.

"Don- Don't stop now," she moaned, and I obliged. I pushed my cock against her hymen, and with a burst of speed plunged myself into her depths.

She screamed in pain but pulled me closer, begging me to continue. Her pussy contracted almost instantly, squeezing me tightly. I pushed deeper and was rewarded with her moans of pleasure. I picked up speed, thrusting on and out faster and faster. I could feel a pressure building in me once more and, as her pussy began to contract I could tell she was the same point I was.

"Uuuooonnh, sir! I'm gonna cum again!" I smirked, and sped up, thrusting even faster than before. I could feel the pressure in me reaching a bursting point once again. With one final, almighty push, I slammed my entire length into her, the pleasure flooding through me and into her. As soon as my hot load entered, she climaxed as well. Hot fluids squirted out around my dick and ran down her legs.

"Aaaaaahnnnnng," she swooned, drunk off the ecstasy of her second orgasm. I pulled out and gave her a sharp slap on the thigh.

"I am thoroughly pleased, you have done me a great service today. I hope my returned sentiment was well received," I thanked her. It had been some time since I has last felt so satisfied.

I picked myself up off the floor and wrapped the towel she had brought to begin with around myself once more. I hoped she didn't fall in love with me, that would just make things awkward. Moving toward the door, I left without a backwards glance.

 **Author's Note: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story. It was certainly interesting writing it. If you want to see a continuation I may introduce another character. Thanks for reading, and leaving your reviews!**


End file.
